Dominance and Control
by mr. eff
Summary: "As hard as you try, you can't hide your desire from me. Oh, John. John. John. Just look at you." M for explicit sexual encounter and language.


**Warning: Explicit sexual encounters. Not for the underage. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

John Constantine stood over the kitchen sink, trying not to gag and holding onto the counter for dear life lest his legs give out beneath him. Breathing deeply from his mouth, he attempted to stop all the emotions he felt from roiling around his body and to still his thoughts. He felt so out of control. It was understandable because the situation he found himself in was just as out of control as he was. Actually, it was definitely the reason why he felt out of control. It wasn't every day that he found himself fucking The Devil.

'Shit. I need a smoke,' he thought to himself, glancing over at the doorway that separated him from his cigarettes and that also separated him from HIM, the reason for his turmoil.

John knew that Lucifer felt an attraction to him. It was probably because he was an exorcist and he had send Lucifer's minions back to their fiery domain. But he never suspected that Lucifer wanted more than his soul.

He turned on the kitchen sink and with a shaky hand he filled the glass to the brim with water. With an almost desperate quality to his movements, he chugged the liquid down, choking as it went down the wrong way. He coughed and hacked, pounding a fist on his chest in an attempt to correct his body. As his fit subsided, a pair of cold arms snaked around his waist startling him and causing the glass in his hands to fall into the sink and shatter.

A low chuckle rumbled through the chest of the man – the demon – behind him and his own chest vibrated with the sound.

"Love the reaction, John. You just know how to turn me on."

Lucifer pressed himself fully against his lover's back and his erection dug into John's ass cheek. John's skin tingled at the contact and the hairs on the back of neck rose. He felt rage simmer beneath his flesh at the audacity of the Devil and at the blatant betrayal of his own body.

"Fuck you," he whispered hoarsely, hoping that he would be left alone. It didn't work.

"Mmmm…I have you for that."

He felt a hot breath blow over his ear followed by a tongue tracing the shell of his ear. Lucifer's right hand traveled up John's pale chest and pinched one of John's nipples. The other hand traveled downward, following the happy trail there and finally cupping John in his hand. A shaky moan escaped the damned man and his head leaned back. Lucifer kissed and sucked on John's neck, clearly enjoying himself, paying no heed to the despair rolling off his victim.

John closed his eyes and could only imagine what he looked like. From an outside view, it looked like he was looking towards the heavens, begging for mercy and receiving none. He knew that as a sinner and a damned man, his prayers wouldn't be answered but it wouldn't hurt to try.

His moans increased in volume as Lucifer pumped him faster and bit down hard right where his neck meets his shoulder, drawing a small amount of blood. The pain comingled with the pleasure from Lu's ministrations and John felt his abdomen coil in preparation for his release. Gasping and holding onto the counter tighter, John came with a shuddering gasp. If it wasn't for the strong arms of his captor holding him up, he would have crumpled to the floor like a rag doll.

"My turn."

John's vision swam as he was spun around. A pair of bloodied lips crashed down on his and he felt a tongue invade his mouth, dominating it just as the owner of the tongue dominated him. John shook off his exhaustion and responded to the invasion, pouring all his loathing and rage into the abrasive kiss.

His hands remained at his side, refusing to embrace the fiend. Said Master of Darkness broke the kiss and gave John a wicked grin and licked his lips, tasting John on his mouth.

"I'm starting to feel like you don't want me at all," the Devil mock pouted, playing innocent. John grimaced at the act, feeling repulsed by the sight of the naked demon covered in black tattoos. Noticing John's reaction, Lucifer gave a soft chuckle and grabbed John by the waist.

"As hard as you try, you can't hide your desire from me. Oh, John. John. John. Just look at you." He looked down and John followed suit. Both their erections met his sight and John cursed his body for betraying him once again.

"You can deny it all you want but I know the truth. You are mine and you wouldn't want it any other way."

John shot him a vicious glare.

"You're wrong. I will never be yours."

"Oh? Prove it," challenged the fallen angel.

John threw a punch but his fist was stopped as Lucifer's hand closed over his. He tried to pull his hand out of the grip but it was to no avail. The grip only tightened painfully, nearly crushing his hand.

"FUCK!"

John almost collapsed but he forced his legs to support his weight.

"Nice try, lover. But you'll have to try harder."

Surprising both of them, John crashed his lips against Lu's. His hand was finally freed and in an act of victory, he bit down hard on his companion's lower lip, inwardly smirking with delight. Lucifer gasped and John finally shoved him away, fleeing from the kitchen and into the dining room. He didn't get far before he felt himself being lifted off the floor and then landing hard on his back on the big, sturdy dining room table.

"Very good, John! Fight me. Oh, yes. Fight me!"

Lucifer's weight crushed him and John struggled to free himself. It was a fight for dominance and for control. Mouths and hands were everywhere. Scratching, biting, clawing, drawing blood. Groans and moans filled the room. A flash of red and black and darkness. The smell of sulfur, sweat, and lust permeated the air. Desperation and something else that John refused to acknowledge rose up in him like a wave and he finally let go, giving in to his fate once again.

His legs wrapped around his partner's waist and he grunted, feeling sticky from sweat and losing himself to the sensation of being conquered, even if it was against his will or so he told himself. John may have lost the fight over his body but he would not lose the fight over his soul. For the moment all he could do was relinquish control over his body and his actions but the fight against Lucifer was not over.

The imp above him gave a hard thrust sending John and himself over the edge. With stars in his eyes, John became limp and ignored the feeling of the demon collapsing on his body. They both remained still, collecting themselves slowly and trying to get the desire to move but failing miserably at that. It would almost been romantic if it wasn't for the fact that it was The fucking Devil that was resting on him.

Make no mistake. Just because they had sex did not mean that John accepted his soul's damnation. No. Come morning, he would fight tooth and nail to regain his salvation. His body may not be his own anymore but he would gain control over his soul. Oh yes. He will have control once more.


End file.
